Give Me Love
by alicefactor
Summary: jackson/scott. jackson pov. an established relationship between scott and jackson still has some spice and romance. slash. don't like don't read. rated "m" for chapter 4 please review!
1. Insanely Beautiful

a/n: this is a collection of various one-shots of jackson and scott. most is in an established relationship after the first season some time. please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". jsyk.

i will post what rating the chapter is in a letter at the top of each, like this one is "**PG-13**"

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

* * *

God, he's so insanely beautiful in the morning. The sun streams in through the window across from our bed, where it captures little bits of light in the dew from the spring mornings, a slight chill running against my uncovered shoulder. His face is still, he's sleeping so soundly but there's no way I can resist reaching out to run the back of my hand over the smooth expanse of his face. The feather light touch doesn't wake him but he makes this incoherent noise in his throat as he shifts in my arms, burrowing closer into my body, hugging himself to me. His dark lashes fan across his cheeks and I take a moment to admire him in such a peaceful sleep. The lips that are usually formed in a bright smile lay still and slightly parted as he sleeps. His left hand splayed over my chest, I marvel briefly at the silver band encircling his finger. I push some brown hair from his face, kissing his forehead gently before lying back into the white linens that contrast so perfectly with his coffee colored skin.

Here—wrapped in everything that he is— I can't help but remember everything we've had to go through to get to this moment. Our younger years when we were rivals competing for all the wrong reasons to the day we finally accepted who we were. A flood of images come to mind; him knocking me down on the lacrosse field, our first fist fight, our first detention together, our first kiss, the first time I saw him as something other than human, our second and third and fourth kiss, the time I had to break up with Lydia, the dinner with his mom—and the dinner with my mom, our first real date, our first time—slightly rushed with a little pain on a summer night beneath the crescent moon, when I slid the silver band onto his ring finger, and of course many warm mornings like this one.

My thoughts urge me to get up and make coffee so he won't complain about the lack of when he wakes but part of me can't bear to rouse him when he looks so peaceful. My heart ached the first time he told me "I hate waking up alone" so I try not to leave him in the morning but sometimes it is inevitable but I always leave a note.

Several minutes go by while I silently admire him. My hands run over the warm expanse of his side and dip into the waistband of his sleep-pants. My hand gently rubs soothing circles over his exposed hip. He is relatively motionless before he begins to stir and yawn, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he flops back down onto my chest. I hurt a little the way he's putting his weight on me but I don't mind. His chocolate brown eyes stare into mine and I smile to him.

"Morning, Tiger." I say and my voice is more gravely than I expected. I clear my throat sitting up to lean against our numerous throw pillows. He props up a bit but he remains curled into my chest.

"Morning, Jacks." He says before leaning up to capture my lips. We remain kissing for a minute enjoying the way we taste in the morning. I smile as he pulls away, his eyes still closed as he yawns again and sits up, his frame shivering at the cold morning air against his exposed skin. I pull the covers up over him, my blue eyes tracing him. He blushes and looks away. He hates when I stare at him like that. But I can't help it.

He laughs and my heart thumps a million times a minute. One thing I've learned about Scott, is that once he's awake he's fully awake for the rest of the day. He smiles at me before jumping out of bed and grabbing a black hoodie off the back of a chair in the bedroom before zipping it up and he heads to the bathroom. His hair is messy and sticking out in all different directions, it's cute and I can't stop a small snort from escaping me. "Scott," I call out after him. He peeks his head back around the corner of the bathroom—he's adorable with wide brown eyes and a blue toothbrush hanging out of one side of his mouth. I laugh and get up and pull on some pale blue boxers (I'm quite accustomed to sleeping nude). The boxers were a pair Scott had originally bought me to keep at his house when I stayed the night that I could change into in the morning. He wanted me to have something of my own at his house. We were cute like that in our younger days. They quickly became my favorite pair.

Scott went back to brushing his teeth and I padded into the bathroom and hugged him around his waist, kissing his neck. "I love you."

He looks at me and rolls his eyes before spitting into the sink and washing away the remnants. He watches to make sure all of it swirls down the drain before smiling to me with a fresh smile. "Love you too, Jacks." He pulls me close, kissing me. The taste of fresh peppermint invading my senses as he tilts his head and teases me with his tongue. I smile and laugh a little teasing back as we lean against the countertop.

This is my morning with Scott McCall-Whittemore. Not every one is the same. But this is my favorite way to spend time with him, reminding myself of all the reasons I love him.


	2. Before Us

a/n: this is a collection of various one-shots of jackson and scott. most is in an established relationship after the first season some time. please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". jsyk.

please please please review for more! i have about three more chapters typed up (and will be added soon).

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

**Rating: R**

* * *

Before there was _us_ there was Derek.

It shouldn't bother me so much. He and Derek, there was a natural Alpha-Beta bond that I had never bothered to meddle with when our pack was forming. Once everyone had graduated, Scott and Alison had been long gone and his dependency mainly rested on Derek. I was ambivalent towards love, but I had only begun to see Scott in a softer light.

The first time I saw Scott and Derek was when I snuck into Derek's house to grab a leather jacket I had left behind when we were having a pack meeting. Derek, Scott, and Lydia were the only wolves while Danny, Allison, and I were the human counterparts. I walked in, grabbed the jacket off a rusty coat hanger but before I left I could hear some tumbling going on upstairs. I climbed the rickety staircase and walked slowly towards the thudding sounds down the hall. I could see through a crack in the door Scott lying beneath Derek. They were tousling and puppy playing. I should have left right then—but I was entranced by Scott's scarless skin and his bright brown eyes (ones that had been dull after being rejected by Allison). He looked happy tumbling with Derek on the mattress until I could sense things heating up.

Derek snaked his hand into Scott's pants. I watched wishing I could turn away because a little part of my heart was aching at the sight of Scott's moan. Scott laughed and teased him back. Their hands roamed each other's body so easily. I was jealous and that was the moment I realized I actually cared about Scott. I cared who he was touching, who was wrestling him into a mattress, who gave him that irresistible smile.

Years later, now, I know that he was aware of my presence. He's told me that he could hear my rapid heart beat but chose to ignore me. He also tells me that what he started with Derek never turned into anything of substance—it was hormonal and rushed. He needed some comfort and Derek was it. They never had sex… just played around. I find a bit of comfort in those words but sometimes the past stings.

I know that when Lydia reaches out and touches my arm he still feels a flare of jealousy. Then again—we wouldn't be as strong of a couple if we didn't share our pasts. Yes, Derek will always hold a tiny bit of Scott's heart—the wolf doesn't easily forget—but we've bonded and mated. There are certainly parts of Scott that he's only shared with me. Not just sex, because we don't need sex to be close. I mean the little half smile he gets when he remembers it's his birthday in the morning. The way he rolls his eyes when I tell him a painfully obviously joke he didn't figure out. And of course the sound of Scott in the middle of the night in panic when he turns to face me and tell me he loves me—just incase he didn't tell me before he fell asleep.

Our past makes a difference, but only so much as we let it.


	3. Why I Love Sundays

a/n: this is a collection of various one-shots of jackson and scott. most is in an established relationship after the first season some time. please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". jsyk.

remember: review review review for more jackson/scott!

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

**Rating: R**

* * *

Breakfast begins with coffee. Always.

I put on a fresh pot of premium coffee for Scott who demands his coffee with more _milk and sugar_ in the cup than actual coffee. It's been this way ever since our first mornings together. I make the coffee, start the eggs, bacon, and hash while he sets the table and meticulously chooses a song to put on my vintage record player. This morning he chooses something Latin— I don't know when he bought the record but it sounds amazing in vinyl. We've never had the same taste in music, but like it because he likes it and his hips are moving to the music as he snakes up behind me. Kissing my cheek as he sneakily leans over with the hot sauce and sneaks some into my eggs. I'm not a big fan of spicy food but he likes it and I'm building up a tolerance. I just stick my tongue out at him at this before he ducks away to the pot of coffee and pours himself a cup, dumping sugar and milk into the cup.

He leans against the kitchen counter at looks at me as he innocently sips his coffee.

I've put on eight pieces of bacon on and now there are seven sitting on the counter. I reach over and pull him into a kiss before smirking. "I knew you ate that piece of bacon, you little shit."

He laughs and shrugs. "Just put another piece on, you meat head." He says shrugging his shoulders and I roll my eyes before shaking my head.

"No. You're a little piggy—" I tease.

"Wolf, actually." He interjects before I raise my brows.

"Oh we got us a smart ass over here huh?" I ask taking a piece of bacon and popping it in my mouth. He lets his mouth hang open in a mock look of shock.

He smiles before he continues to drink his coffee and saunters off to the table, he can smell breakfast finishing up. I dump the eggs, bacon, and hash onto his plate and he grins pulling me into thank-you kiss for breakfast. I greedily return the lip lock with my own before sitting down to eat with him. He still eats like a teenage boy, stuffing his food in like it won't be there in another minute. Still— watching him eat is entertaining, kind of like watching a dog try to pick up four tennis balls at once. He can barely choose between which food he wants to eat next. I smile and raise my brows watching him scarf down the bacon, then the hash, saving his spicy eggs for last. I go in the reverse order.

Once breakfast is over Scott begins to clean up the kitchen. He starts by washing the pans and putting the dishes into the dishwasher. All the while, I sit and watch with a cup of black coffee in hand as his hips shake and sway to the music. He knows he's teasing me by gyrating to such a fast beat while scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain on a dish. There's a clattering of pots and pans as he puts everything away. I'm sitting on a chair at the kitchen table when he struts up to me, swaying his hips to the music. He smirks at me and straddles my waist. I love him so much in that moment. The way his warm skin feels against mine as he strips off the tshirt, the shirt falls to the floor almost soundlessly—or maybe I didn't hear it because I was so distracted. He straddles my waist and kisses his way up my shoulder to my neck. As his lips press into my neck, my head tilts away so he has more skin to cover and he does until he's worked his way up to my lips. I capture his greedily and I can taste our breakfast. His own taste a little spiced from our eggs. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, my hands running up and down his warm back in comfort. "I love you."

He nods in return kissing me, arms linked around my neck. We stay like that for a little while until he gets up and looks at the clock. There's flash of panic on his face. "Shit Jacks! You didn't tell me it was already nine!" He dashes upstairs and I laugh.

Mainly because he's so worried about work when it's Sunday and he doesn't work Sundays. I should tell him what day it is, but instead I sit and wait for him to come down stairs dressed in black slacks, a white button down that's off one button and a blue tie that's crooked. I get up and calm him down, grabbing the briefcase from his hand kissing his lips. "Babe, it's Sunday." I smooth out his haphazard look; I unbutton his white shirt and untuck it from his slacks, I gingerly loosen his tie and smooth out his hair.

The brunette socks me in the arm. I cringe a little (more for effect than actual pain). Then I laugh a little because he has this kicked puppy look on his face. "Not. Funny." He grumbles but then his face breaks into a smile. He pulls me into a passionate kiss as he walks us back towards the couch. I feel the back of my knees hit the couch. His brown eyes sparkle with something, probably a little love mixed in with a lot of lust. His pupils dilate and he pounces onto my lap, knocking me into the couch.

"God, I _love_ Sundays."


	4. Our First Time

a/n: this is a collection of various one-shots of jackson and scott. most is in an established relationship after the first season some time. please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". jsyk.

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

**Rating: NC-17**

* * *

Today Scott is dedicating himself to yard work. He has his shirt off and his muscled body glistens in the sun. I am inside doing computer work, but I have pleasant view from my office out the backyard window. Occasionally he waves to me as he pushes the lawn mower past my window. By night he's still laying mulch in the yard but I call him in. After he's washed up we eat a simple chicken dinner and he falls asleep in the hammock on the porch. I put on my reading glasses and finish working. It's late when I finally walk out onto the porch to watch him sleep.

Scott's in one of the ugliest sweaters I've ever seen. He's never been one to care about how something looks, but it's this large knit sweatshirt in periwinkle and open down the middle to reveal his perfect body. On bottom, he has a pair of grey sweatpants and I curse him for even making such an ugly oversized sweater look good.

Small flies swarm around our porch light as I pull up a chair and a novel I began reading some time ago and begin reading as he sleeps. I start to read but every time I get a line or two into the book the half moon pulls me out of my text. The freshly mowed grass, bright moonlight, and dancing fireflies remind me of our first time. Scott's asleep and I don't want to wake him so I pull on some sandals and head out for a little walk, to bask in my nostalgia of that night.

* * *

"_Scott… get your ass back here!" I call after him. He's running away from me as he pulls off his shirt and is working on his pants. I laugh and tackle him to the ground, the soft grass cushioning his fall._

_He smiles up at me and we kiss. It's not our first but damn it feels like it._

_I return his kiss and pull off my shirt, reveling in the warm air and his soft fingertips rolling over my abdomen. "I love you."—and it's not the first time I've said that either. But I know he wants to hear it. He frowns for a millisecond in return and I catch it. I raise a questioning brow, "What's wrong?"_

"_Do you mean it?" He asks. I look into his eyes flabbergasted. The way the fireflies are dancing around him is beautiful and one lands on his cheek. I gently wave it away. He continues to stare up at me, questioning my sincerity._

"_Of course." I say kissing his cheek where the firefly had perched. "Why would you ask that?"_

"_Just making sure." He looks away. I gently turn his face back to look at me._

"_I'll always love you." Up until now I didn't think he ever doubted that. I feel a pang of pain at his doubt. But his hand presses against my chest, over my heart._

"_Give a little time to me." He says as he sits up and I sit on my heels to accommodate him. He takes a deep breath. I can only imagine what scent he's picking up off me—worry, doubt, guilt, fear, arousal, disappointment, and excitement, a mixed cocktail of things._

_He abruptly interrupts my thoughts by pulling me into a long kiss. This kiss is familiar but this time I can feel something behind it. He's not holding anything back and I return the favor opening the floodgates of emotions. All that I wanted to taste was the flavor his lips allowed._

"_Jackson," He looks at me and bats his long thick brown eyelashes. His gaze shifts downward, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and I tilt his head to look back up at me. We still looked boyish then. His lips twitched into a smile wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me back down into the grass with him. I give him an inquisitive look. "I want you."_

_I look at him, eyes open in shock. It wasn't like we hadn't been steadily a "thing" for a few months, but I had expected it to take a little while longer. I hadn't even bothered to take him home of vice versa. We're hormonal teenagers and Scott's fling with Derek had just ended. "Really?"_

"_Yes." –was his simple reply. I broke out into a grin and laughed, he did the same thing. Probably because we both knew we sounded like some Nicholas Sparks novel. But then again, who did have their first time with their one true love beneath a half moon in tall warm grass surrounded by the glowing moonlight and fireflies?_

_When we both calmed down, I kiss him and nod. We both strip down and strategically spread my button down flannel shirt out like a blanket with Scott's tshirt so his back wasn't on the grass anymore. As we do this I can sense his nervousness and attempt to calm it by kissing his shoulder and rubbing gentle circles in his back. I want to tell him 'we don't have to if you don't want to' but he already knows that._

_It begins with kissing and awkward groping. We both fooled around enough to know how things worked, it was just different knowing where things were headed and how everything would work out. Scott had stashed a small bottle of lube in his pocket and mentioned he trusted we were both clean. Of course I was, as was he. After a few minutes of gently using our hands to fondle and stroke I kiss him and gently work a lubed finger into his entrance. Immediately my finger is met by a suffocating ring of muscle trying to force me out. We stay connected with one finger inside of him for a few minutes kissing until he was comfortable and allow the rest to slide in. The second goes in with relative ease until the third, when he again seizes up. I feel at that moment like we are never going to get around to it—but tonight is about both of us, not just me or him, and I know that he was going to have the most pain from the experience in order for us both to have pleasure. As soon as it was alright to do so, I gently begin to prepare him again with my fingers until he is slick._

_Scott, during this preparation, remained uncomfortable but receptive. He often whimpered and gripped my shoulders when he was uncomfortable. I tried my best to kiss away any discomfort._

_Once he's prepared I look into his eyes, I slick myself up with the lube and kiss him slowly and passionately. I have never loved someone so wholly and completely in my life. I nudge the head of my cock against his entrance and he whimpers as I push in. I try to hush away his pain and kiss away his tears as best I could. Once he signals me to continue with a nod and a kiss I do, sliding the rest of the way inside him. Tears form in the corners of his eyes and I gently kiss them away and hold his face in my hands. "Hey, Tiger," I hush him kissing his forehead. 'Tiger' was a little nickname I had acquired for him._

"_Hey, Jacks." He whispers back as he kisses me in return. He smiles gently with a little sniffle before his eyes screwed shut and he gasps as I push forward a little more, bumping his prostate. His toes had curl at that moment and I smile chuckling gently._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too," He said pushing some of my dampened hair back and kissing me as I begin to gently move inside him. It took a little while for him to get used to it but as soon as I pushed up his legs gently and began positioning myself to nudge his prostate every time his breath was uneven and I could feel his pleasure. "Ja-Jackson!" He moans clutching into my shoulders as claws began to sink into my shoulders. I pause to look into his now golden yellow eyes. He looks conflicted as the change begins to grip him._

"_It's okay, Scott. The wolf is part of you too." I say gently rubbing his thighs. _

"_No, Jackson! This… this wolf has taken over my whole life. I give up one day of every month to it, I can't have 'this' with you because I've just punctured your shoulder. I can't do anything without the wolf invading my life!" He says this before flopping back against our layered shirts on the ground._

_I look into his slowly calming brown eyes. "Actually, Scott. I haven't fallen just for you. Sometimes I feel strong love for the little growl you make when we're making out, the feel of your claws in my hand when you're angry and need to get calmed down, and even when you lick food off the corner of my mouth."_

_Scott looks up at me with big puppy brown eyes. "You're lying." _

"_Look into my eyes and say that again."_

_He looks before smiling and giving a sigh. "O-okay. But if I hurt you, you have to say something—" I gave him a funny look and he returned it._

"_Isn't that my line?" I ask as I gently returned my thrusting. Eventually his claws did extend but I bared the pain and willingly so. I love him. His eyes swirl with gold and brown as I continue to enter him, speeding up and pushing in further. His mix of moans and growls urge me on as I continue. His body pulling me in, an intoxicating heat as he writhes and gasps, back arching closer to me. "Oh Scott..."_

"_Jackson!" He moans at a particularly well positioned thrust. I kiss him as I speed up and begin thrusting deeper. I aim each thrust and his body grips me tightly inside. We are closer than ever before. My hand slides down between us to stroke Scott and after a few strokes he comes with a loud moan and growl in the semblance of my name. As his body writhes and clenches in orgasm, I gasp come inside him as well. I can feel his claws digging into me but everything else about the world falls away except for our moment of bliss together._

* * *

I smiled remembering that night. So special, so perfect. Now I was deep enough into the woods that I was near the lake where that night began. We had been looking out at it together. Except I wasn't alone anymore. Scott's arms snaked around my waist as he kissed my neck. "Hey, Jacks,"

"Hey, Tiger," I replied as I turned to face him, pulling him into a kiss. We both have flashes of memories from that night. He's still wearing the ugly sweater so I pull it off him and drop it to the ground as he begins unbuttoning my shirt. "Swim?" I ask him.

It was a warm summer night and he nodded. "Sure." A bright grin lit up my face at his reply as we both stripped down to our birthday suits and took off towards the moonlit lake.

Our first time was undeniably special. But with Scott, every time is just as special.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE NC-17 OR ANYTHING! :) I'M ALSO WILLING TO WRITE MORE PAIRINGS. JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**


	5. The Baby Talk

a/n: this is a collection of various one-shots of jackson and scott. most is in an established relationship after the first season some time. please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". "taste" is a short three-shot of jackson/scott as well (which i plan to write a sequel to). jsyk.

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

**Rating: NC-17**

* * *

I hate fighting with Scott. I hate fighting with Scott about starting a family even more. We aren't old or anything but we aren't teenagers anymore and Scott wants a family. Adoption, surrogacy, anything… he just wants a baby but I'm not ready for it yet. He's always been the more impulsive between us—as the large 60" television and red bed sheets exemplify. He's also always been my sweet spot and someone I give into at the slightest breeze. But kids are a whole different thing.

"No." I say the word and I can see the anger forming on his face.

"Jackson you promised me we'd talk about starting a family 'next month' and it's been almost two now!" He's already yelling and I can tell he is on the verge of slapping me for the indifference written all over my face.

It's not that I never envisioned children between us. I think that we would make great fathers actually, I would probably have to be the enforcer because Scott is such a pushover but I suppose either of us would yield to the small face of a baby. I'm just scared and I'm not sure how to tell him. How do you explain that you're worried your fucked up past and obsession with perfection are holding you back? You don't.

"Scott I'm just not ready." I pull him close to me and I feel his strained posture weaken. His grey cotton tshirt is soft and smells like detergent and I pat his back gently.

"When Jackson?" He looks at me with tears beginning to form and he looks just like he did the first day of lacrosse practice when I hit him so hard his bruises had bruises. I smile at this but then realize he's still focused on the baby topic.

"Why do we have to even think about this right now, Scott?" I ask him in return. I can tell he's peeved that I answered his question with another question because he takes a step away from me and makes a sigh.

"Because Lydia's pregnant…" He says almost above a whisper. And then it all clicks. Of course this issue would be on the front of his mind, it must feel as if everyone else has kids but us. Stiles and Lydia, Derek and Erica, Isaac and Allison… we must seem like the last two in our group to get on the baby bandwagon.

"Scott—" I hug him from behind, resting my head on his. "Just because everyone else has babies doesn't me we have to."

He pulls away again and stares me down. "You don't understand Jackson. We've never like… said 'you're the girl in the relationship' or anything but we both know that I just don't like being on top. But unlike Allison or Erica or Lydia… I can't even have a baby." He looked sullen now and I felt a pit form in my stomach. He was right in at least this point. We weren't able to make a baby. "It's not even my choice to just stop taking birth control or something. And I feel stranded because you're not ready but I am."

I had to slightly laugh at Scott's comment. "The stopping birth control sounds like something Lydia would do in order to trap Stiles into giving her progeny." I said pulling him close again, being sure not to let him slip away this time. "Scott I know you're ready but I'm… scared,"

"About?" He questioned me with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"About my perfectionism and how it could hurt us and the baby and everything that's working right now. What if our baby doesn't like me? What if I push them to hard? What if you hate the way I'm raising our kid?" I finally released all my worries.

Scott grabs my hands and pulls me to the bed to lie down next to him. He climbs on top of me and lies on my chest, tracing mindless patterns as he thinks over my questions. I'm worried he doesn't have the answers.

Finally he looks up at me and gives a small smile. "Our baby can't not like you—and if they don't then they just take after me: they just need time to warm up to you," he winks at me and I can't hold back my laughter that makes Scott gently bob up and down on my chest. "If you push them too hard I'll be there to stop you. Don't forget, Jacks, I'm going to be there too." He says smiling and reaching up to kiss me. He kisses me a few more times before I pull him even closer and deepen the lip lock.

"Alright." It's one word but I can see his eyes light up. "I love you and I trust you. Maybe it is time we joined the others and really settled down and started a family."

Scott proceeds to cut me off and kiss me senseless. I wonder if I should pull out the 'let's have a baby' card next time he's angry with me. I am just about to suggest that even though we can't make a baby we practice it, but Scott's already jumped off the bed and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask wincing from the elbow he sent flying into my ribs when he jumped off the bed. "Calling Lydia and Stiles and Derek and Allison to tell them you've finally stopped being a stick in the mud." He sticks his tongue out at me.

I can hear Stiles picking up the phone and I almost let Scott greet him before tackling my lover, spouse, and future co-parent back into bed. "Sorry Stiles he's busy!" I shout shutting off the phone and tossing it on the nightstand. I begin to kiss down his body, stripping off his clothes as I go.

"No fair!" He shouts but he's not really complaining. I have him naked in a matter of seconds and I easily drop my boxers to join his clothes on the floor. I kiss him and begin to stroke him as I do. I can hear him moan against my lips and a smile forming between us. "Hmm…" He sighs contentedly as I reach into our nightstand for the trusty bottle of lube. "Don't most couples start with a dog before a baby?" He asks gasping as my fingers begin to slide into him. He clutches my shoulders and bites his lips as he adjusts to the familiar digits inside him.

I smirk at him watching his face contort in pleasure. "Scott, I think you qualify as dog already." I mock before making a barking noise. He playfully slaps my shoulder before I purposefully rake three fingers over his sensitive prostate. He makes a wounded puppy face at me. "See?"

Scott is about to retort about not liking to be compared to a dog before I quickly lube my cock and press into him. "No… fair…" He pants out as I enter him swiftly. But I know he doesn't really care. Scott gently glides his legs around me and I fuck him slowly in this position, admiring the way his muscles flex and his eyebrows knit together when I aim my thrusts to hit his sensitive spots. I have him moaning loud enough to hear in the next house over within minutes.

However even if Scott's never enjoyed being the pitcher in our relationship he does like having control. His wolf can sometimes be possessive or proud and often times this means a friskier Scott. I hear a small growl from the back of his throat and he practically wrestles me beneath him while I am still inside him. I prop myself up against our pillows as he begins to ride me. He teases with slow motions and then bounces up and down on my lap. My hands go around his waist but they have no real control. I marvel in the moans that escape his lips and even I am letting out pleasured sounds. His body is gorgeous and his thighs are quivering now. I can see his eyes flash gold and feel his claws extend as they gently avoid drawing blood from my shoulders.

Scott is slowing down now though and I take the opportunity to flip us over again, so he is lying on his stomach this time. I nudge myself inside him once again as both of us moan. He feels so tight around my cock. I moan loudly as I begin to really speed up my thrusts into him. I reach down beneath him to also stroke him in time with my thrusts. When he comes it's white hot and he bites into a pillow, effectively exploding down feathers all over the bed. I come a few short thrusts later into him before pulling out. A bit of cum leaks from him and he collapses flush against the comforter, eyes closed from exhaustion.

"I love you." I say kissing his neck as I flop down beside him on our bed. He smiles back at me and yawns.

"I love you too Jacks." He says and I get up with a groan to get a wet washcloth to clean him. He smiles gratefully to me before we both sweep feathers to the floor and promise to clean them up tomorrow. "And… thank you… for… talking with me…" his words are slowing down and he yawns between a few before nuzzling up to me beneath the covers of our comfy bed. "being… a… dad." He finally says as sleep claims him.

I smiled and kiss the top of his head. He has put to rest most of my concerns about fatherhood, but we still have more to talk about. I wish in the quiet moment when all I can feel and hear are our synchronized heartbeats that I could give him a baby too. That tonight could have lead to nerve wracking pregnancy tests and 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' books… but it won't and I feel a pang of jealousy towards our friends. At the same time, we will have a baby and start a family. I was adopted and that's turned out just fine. We will start a family and it will be our own.

* * *

a/n: please review and maybe give suggestions on the next chapter? i'm not really sure where i'm taking this. this story can end at any time since all the stories aren't written in any chronological order or placed in time.


	6. Emily

a/n: this is a collection of various one-shots of jackson and scott. most is in an established relationship after the first season some time. please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". "taste" is a short three-shot of jackson/scott as well (with sound as the sequel). jsyk.

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

**Rating: PG**

* * *

"That's _a lot_ of pink."— Is all I can really say about the new bed room.

My office has been stripped down to the studs for the past week while Melissa and Scott worked to transform it into the perfect little girl's room. Scott paid more attention to making the room childproof and painting the walls while Melissa shopped for outrageously priced furniture with Lydia on her tail. Then again, Melissa, Lydia, Allison, Erica and even Stiles have been pouring things in for the new arrival. There's a plethora of pink in the room as Scott holds my hands and tugs me into the room. A white rocking chair from Melissa, a pink polka dotted seat cushion accents the walls; Erica apparently brought over the hanging letters above our daughter's crib, each one forming the name 'EMILY'; Stiles bought a baby blue stuffed elephant, he claimed something about too much pink could be potentially hazardous; Allison was of course thrilled to buy a few cute outfits I would have to learn to put on a baby; and even Derek chipped in by installing the soft carpet.

Emily. It was horribly cliché and admittedly Twilight-ish that we should mix our mother's names to come up with hers but it fit her. Elizabeth and Melissa, Emily—I am proud to report that it was my suggestion that actually got chosen from the numerous submissions by Lydia and Stiles. Both of our friends were eager to have the baby named after them. Lydia still argues that "Lydia" ensures a beautiful, smart, and perfect baby girl while Stiles argues his name is perfect for either gender. Still, Scott had been set on naming her Laura after Derek's late sister but once we got our first look at her we knew that her name was Emily.

Scott demanded he be the first to hold her, and he was. I used a camcorder to film him holding her bundled in a pink blanket, soft and new. Scott was in love from that moment and I knew that the love we had been storing up for this child was finally going to be shared. The surrogate hadn't wanted to see the baby so I was the next to hold her in my arms. Scott filmed me, the gentle kiss I laid on her forehead and the soft stroke against her little cheek. We spent the first few hours coddling her, amazed at the fragile bit of lives in our hands. She looked just like Scott, she had his tan skin and thick dark hair. She was simply the cutest baby, her cheeks were round and her skin was soft and smooth. Her hands were not large enough to wrap around my thumb and she had her perfect ten toes and fingers. When Emily slept her dark eyelashes fanned over her cheeks like Scott's did. Scott wanted to be the father of our first child, and I didn't mind that—the fear of how I would actually handle being a father still hung around. But now holding her in my arms I know that she is undeniably _ours._

Later I catch Scott asleep in a hospital bed with her lying on his chest, rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled. His hand was practically as big as her and he was cradling her against him. I filmed this for a little bit before placing a kiss on the top of each of their heads. Scott smiling gently but not making a move to open his eyes. Emily McCall-Whittemore was brought into this world August 9, 2012.

On the drive home Scott sat in the back seat with her, constantly glaring at me through the rearview every time I made the car jerk in the slightest. But we made it home safely. Scott spent the first few hours at home sleeping with her at his side. I was pretty sure I would be sleeping on the couch the first few nights because all Scott was motivated to do was spend time looking at her. I felt the same way. When Scott finally did get to sleep and she woke whining to be fed I took her to the kitchen with me and bounce-stepped around the kitchen while I fed her. I heated up some formula and turned on the television until she fell asleep on my chest. I finally understood why Scott loved that feeling so much.

In the morning Scott brought me coffee and walked our daughter up to her room, setting her down to sleep. We both cuddled on the couch, dark bags under our eyes from the first 24 hours of parenthood. We were sure it could only get harder but we were prepared to take it in stride. She was slowly becoming our whole world.

Sometimes when Scott was sleeping I would sneak into Emily's room and watch her sleep or feed her. I would rest her next to me on the couch and try to teach her about lacrosse, playing some old tapes of Scott and I tearing it up on the field that Melissa had taken our senior year… nothing put her to sleep faster. Sometimes Scott would find her cradled up to me with the tape paused on my winning goal and snort waking me up for lunch.

Scott taped most of these moments and he was slowly compiling a large library of videos. "I want her to have these when she grows older," He says and then laughs, "Even if her Daddies look like zombies in most of them." And it was true. Even though we both loved her with all our hearts she slept what seemed like three minutes of the day and cried and needed us the rest. It was taxing but it was also part of being a parent.

I once caught Scott wearing a shirt with spit up on it asleep in our armchair while he had a hand towel flung over his shoulder and a bottle in one hand while Emliy slept soundly in her bed in the living room. I resisted my laughter when I posted the sweet picture to facebook. Our first months with her were spent wholly dedicated to her. I worked less and found myself sneaking off to find where Scott was playing with her or just admiring her sleep.

Her first year was spent with camcorder in hand. Her first smiles, rolls, grabs, laughs, sits, and crawls. I was usually the one behind the camera but there are plenty of on-camera moments of me coddling her, lifting her into the air and of course sleeping with her next to me. Scott had the date and timestamp on all of them and at the end of her first year he made a series of three DVDs and saved it on our shelf in the living room.


End file.
